


One Rainy Day

by glowing_chkcurry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowing_chkcurry/pseuds/glowing_chkcurry
Summary: [DRABBLE] Aomine and Kagami had made plans to run some errands together. However, when they wake up, they find that it is pouring outside. So the two must find a way to entertain themselves at home.





	One Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this onto my tumblr around a month ago. But I'm deciding to post it here as well just to let you guys know that I am still alive lol. And I am still working on my ongoing story (Acceptance) for those of you who may have been reading it. I've scratched the new chapter so many times I'm not sure where to go. But I just want to let you guys know that. I haven't abandoned that story.....I've just hit a wall that's all, but it's slowly working out I suppose. 
> 
> But anyway please enjoy this short drabble!

“Oi, Bakagami, why would you schedule to get groceries today? It’s pouring outside, did you even bother to check the weather?” Aomine bickered.

“I did check the weather! It said it was supposed to be sunny today. Like I expected the weather to change suddenly” Kagami said frustrated. “What are we supposed to eat? We only have some bread and jam” he started to pace around the kitchen, tousling his hair.

“There’s no need to get so worked up over this…” the blunet said trying to calm his worried boyfriend. “It’s not like we’ll die or anything. Bread is fine; we can just go grocery shopping tomorrow okay? Just sit down” Aomine patted the space next to him on the couch.

Kagami sighed before taking the seat next to the blunet. “I suppose you’re right…” he shyly looked down at his feet and whispered, “but I really just wanted to make you something special”

Aomine inched his face towards the red head, “What was that? I don’t think I heard you” he smirked.

Kagami blushed, “I know you heard me…”

“I really didn’t here you. Can you repeat it again?” Aomine’s face became close enough to place a kiss on Kagami.

“I-I just wanted to make something special for you…I mean you made me breakfast the other day so I thought it’d be nice to make you something in return” he said while avoiding the blunet’s gaze.

“You really don’t need to make me anything. You cook dinner for me so often already”

“…Yeah but-”

“Hey, Kagami”

“Wha-” When he turned himself to face Aomine, he was greeted by the warm pressure of the blunet’s lips.

“Wha- what are you doing so suddenly!?”

“When it’s raining like this don’t you want something warm?”

“Huh? I mean yeah I suppose? But that doesn’t answer my que-”

The sound of the rain pattering against the window seemed to have been silenced when Aomine pulled Kagami closer, embracing him. “Ne, wont you give me something warm?” He asked gently while sliding his hand into Kagami’s shirt, caressing his back.

“A-Aomine you…” Kagami’s face started turning red. “Is this all you think about?”

“Of course not” the blunet responded while placing kisses on the red head’s neck. “There’s just something about this weather that makes me wanna be closer to you”

Kagami shivered as he felt Aomine’s finger run up and down his spine. “Nn, y-you!” He pushed Aomine, resting his weight on top of the blunet. “Don’t just do whatever you want” he blushed.

Aomine chuckled, “we’ve never had sex on the couch before”

“You’re really something aren’t you” Kagami smirked while lightly grinding on his boyfriend.

Aomine bit his lip anticipating what was coming next. He placed his hands on Kagami’s waist, “stop teasing me, just let me put it in now”

“quite the impatient one aren’t you”

“well seeing you like this, it’s a bit hard to control myself”

“Fine fine” Kagami chuckled while taking of his shirt. He continued to grind on Aomine until he looked out the window. “Ah!”

“W-What?” Aomine asked surprised.

“It stopped raining! Now we can go get groceries!” He exclaimed while removing himself from the blunet.

“Huh?! B-but Kagami you- but we were-”

“I don’t want to eat bread all day today” he said putting his shirt back on. “Would you hurry up and get dressed!”

Aomine stared at the red head stunned. “it’s always food with you” he whispered while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“aomine hurry up!”

“yeah, yeah”


End file.
